


Code:clean

by glutty90



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Cleaing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glutty90/pseuds/glutty90
Summary: the warriors have decided that the factory must be clean before they continue to use it!
Relationships: Lyoko warriors - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	Code:clean

“Okay, guys this may be our toughest mission yet,” Odd said as he marched in front of his friends all of them geared up. “It will be tough, it will be dirty, we will ache afterworlds but we. will. Clean. This. factory.” his friend didn’t cheer which he kinda expected he didn’t want to do this either but it must be done. Frankly, he was never sure why they didn’t do it before.

“Odd I will never understand where you get that energy,” the brunette tossed one of the brooms they took form te school to the blonde,” anyway let’s get this done.” talking a broom he started sweeping the Odd rolled his eyes before joining his roommate. Aelita and Jeremy headed off to take apart the machines while Yumi and William worked on cleaning the walls and windows. 

“Oh, almost forgot!” Ulrich looked at the purple wearing teen as he pulled out his phone. Not long afterward music started playing from the speaker across the factory.

“Odd how when?” Aelita cleared her throat. When Yumi looked at her she just smiled,” really Aelita?”

“Why not unless you would like to work in silence the entire time, besides I helped make the playlist so it shouldn’t be too bad.” Odd made a offend sound and would have defended his taste in music if Ulrich hadn’t hit him with the broom.

“Get to work Odd unless you wanna work through lunch.” Odd gagged at the thought and started sweeping the floor once more. The others were amusing at the exchange before heading off to there task, they didn’t want to work through lunch either. 

“Ugh” Ulrich stretched out after an hour of work. He and Odd had made good progress but this factory was huge, at least they were done with the area around the elevator. Emptying the last dustpan into a garbage bag Odd tied it off and started stretching himself. “Ugh, this is gonna take more than one day.”

“It may take a week, and that if nothing surprises us,” Odd commented as he handed Ulrich one of the garbage bags to Ulrich, shifting its weight he took it near the ropes. It took him a moment to figure out how he was going to carry it up.

“You mean like the rats?” Ulrich said as he turns away from the rope he was going through the cellar door. Longer walk but he was less lily to fall or drop something, plus his vertigo would act up. Odd followed his example. Their path took them past where the brainiacs were working, and he thinks they were making good progress from the piles of disappeared machines. But they were also flirting between themselves, Odd and Ulrich shared gagging motions as they passed through.

“You know there more salvageable stuff then I thought” Aeltia had to agree with Jermey’s assessment. They’ve made good progress taking apart more than a few machines.

“What do you think we should work on first?” she was thinking they could do the droids first.

“I think after we install the solar panels,” which would be every important none of them could possible legally pay the power bill,” that we can start trying to upgrade the supercomputer.” oh that was a good idea, Aelita still had her reservation about messing with the last thing her father created but she had talked about it with the warriors many times.” if that okay with you.”

“Jeremy I lost can’t say how many times I’ve said this but I trust you, I know the computer will be okay in your hands.” Jeremy smiles his ears turning a bit red and turning to the conveyor belt he was taking apart. They changed the topic to what kind of upgrades Jeremy had in mind for the supercomputer.

“I think alternative power, the uranium battery is fine for now but replacing it.”

“Yeah that should definitely be a top priority,” but what should they use solar panel probably won’t get enough power. Maybe a windmill or two.” how much longer is it gonna last anyway?” Jeremy paused before stating he hadn’t a clue. That was something they had to check soon, but of now they had to move this part out of the way.

“We really should work out more” the pink head forced out as they worked together to move the pice out of the way. Jeremy just grunted while they moved it groaning in relief when they set it down. They take a few moments to catch their breath before getting back to work continuing on the conveyor belt.

‘These are gonna be a pain’, William thinks as he puts down the cloth he’s been using to wipe the windows of the factory. Rubbing his already sore arms he wondered how much they would hurt tomorrow. When they’re a bit better he grabs the cloth applying more cleaning solution to it before getting back to work. He was kind of thankful for the music od put on cause then there would be an awkward between him and Yumi.

Though things have improved they weren’t good most of the time, it was going to take a lot of time before that. Sighing he focuses on the stubborn smudge on the window trying to get rid of it for a few minutes before relishing it was on the other side. He quickly looked around to make sure Yumi didn’t notice before sighing and moving on to the next window. 

He was sadly unaware that Yumi did his embarrassing attempt to clean a spot on the other outside. She diced to spare his sense of pride for now. Setting down the broom she was using to clean the walls, using observed the progress they had made.’ knew I should have taken the windows,’ Willam had made more progress then she had and was covered in less dust. But she would have to thank him for suggesting that she wear a mask, or Yumi would need to see a doctor.

The sun was setting when the warrior met up near the elevator, all of them were tired but proud of the work they did. They were even happier when Yumi pulled out the cooler they brought with them filled with food and drinks. They didn’t talk much just enjoying each other presence as they rested enough to head out. 

When they were ready they placed anything in the elevator, they climbed the ropes. Odd commented on getting a ladder or something and Ulrich agreed immediately. Crossing the bridge Yumi bid her friends good by before racing home, after waving her goodbye Aelita pulled open the entrance to the sewers.


End file.
